Terror At The Riddle House
by Pherelas
Summary: The Weasley's have been taken hostage, Harry has to save them. Short, One chapter story on how he does it.


Philip Stringfellow

Terror at the Riddle House

I woke up that day very early; it must have been about half past three. Walking down the stairs that day was different. There were no explosions from Fred and George's room, no smell of cooking from downstairs, it was just different. Upon entering the living room that day, my life was turned to just plain horror. Sitting on the table was a note sealed with the dark mark. I opened it carefully, tearing back the parchment it revealed it self, a letter, written in blood, I read it over and over again before dropping it and slamming my fist into the wall. The blood from the letter mixed with my own on my palm and let of a stench of burning sulphur. Voldemort will pay for this was all I could think as I left the house that day. What I didn't no was that the next few hours would change my life for ever.

Calling the knight bus with a flick of my wrist I set off Hogsmade. The journey was as rough as ever. Jolting left and right with every corner I got more bruises on that ride than I could have done with right at that time.

As I arrived at the small village I paid four sickles and left for the small walk up to the school. It would have been a nice walk if it wasn't for the reason I was there. The steady breeze was a relief to heat of the day and birds were out singing there songs. Walking through the huge oak doors to the entrance hall I was surprised to see people still walking around even though it was the summer holidays. Shrugging it of I walked up to the two statues dominating the area.

"Chocolate frogs… Lemon drops… Toblerone… Bugger it won't open." Defeated I steeped back, "Chocolate covered raisons with a tiny sprinkle of sugar." I resorted because I was getting really annoyed now, how surprised I was when it opened. Always was the odd one Dumbledore.

As I reached the top of the staircase I looked around the office. There was a large teak desk at the end which seemed the most logical place to start. As I opened the draw I was taken back by how big it was. Shaking my head I searched. All I found was a map of all the attacks that had happened over the years. There was nothing that would help me on; I thought that until I turned it over, right in the middle was a large circle surrounds the one place I really didn't want to go back to, the riddle house.

Little Hangleton was a beautiful village. Flowers grew up the side of the quaint little cottages, the winding roads leading away into the rolling countryside. The only bad thing that anyone could say about the place was down one of these lanes, Riddle lane. The house was tucked away down in a valley. Ivy climbed up the stonework which was the only thing that was not trying to get away from the place. There were no flowers there, just fields of overgrown grass and mud paths running down the hills. There was a slight chill in the air on this mid summer day even though the sun was out in all its glory. I was standing right outside this house, the same place I was two years ago, Cedric had died here, Voldemort reborn, terrible things throughout time happened here and I was afraid it may happen again.

Walking up to the door I found it was open, I was about to go through but something stopped me, just a feeling I suppose but it was strong. Just to safe I picked up a pebble and threw it though the front door, with a slight crack the stone exploded sending shards of stone into me. My arm took most of it. Taking my shirt I wiped off the blood reliving a piece of the rock imbedded into my skin. In one burst of pain it was out. With a wave of my wand I had a piece of cloth to stop the bleeding so I continued round the side of the house. All the windows were on the first floor and with the flat stone walls it was impossible to get up. As I was walking down the last side of the house I found a two large wooden pole coated with dead plants that had once been climbing up the manor. It was the only way up but after the years of neglect the wood had paid the price. Placing my foot into the dead stems I was able to clamber my way up the wall. The nearest window to the poles was on the top floor but it was still about a meter away, this was a problem. Upon getting to the top I was panicking, I had to jump across a fifty feet in the air, taking in a large breath I jumped across, my foot made contact with the window sill wasn't there for long, the only other thing that made contact was my knee in a spread of pain up my leg. Everything happened in slow motion. The adrenalin took over. I just saw a blur. The next thing I knew I was hanging by the tips of my fingers, slowly slipping down. With one huge push I swung round grabbing hold of the window and pulled myself up. Wiping the sweat off my face I punched the window and opened the catch on the other side.

I found myself in a large bedroom. The room had a large oak four poster bed in the middle with matching tables and wardrobes. Large portraits were lining the walls looking down at me with there red eyes . I headed out into the long corridor. The shag pile carpets ran throughout the entire floor. Walking down that corridor was the most terrifying thing I had ever done, the creaking under my foot, the hard sound of my breath. But that was nothing; my hart had never thumped so quickly as the first black cloak came round the corner. Then it just goes fuzzy. Dragged away, pain, immense pain. Then next thing I can remember was a chair, wooden, my arms were painfully bent round the side past the carved arms and lashed together with red, finely weaved rope. "Oh shit, you evil pig." I just shouted at the top of my voice. I couldn't take it.

"**Crucio**" The voice came from behind, that's all my brain could take in before it was hit by the onslaught of pain rippling through my body. After what seemed like years I slumped back into my chair as the curse had been lifted. "So how do you like my little Weasley muggle loving rope? Good isn't it, really strong. From the young girl I believe"

"You going to fucking…" That's when he rammed something into my mouth. It smelled of something familiar. Petrol.

"This is about the only useful muggle invention ever invented by those fools.** Incendio" All I could feel was intense pain**. I could feel the flames lap out of my mouth. My fists clenched I pushed my hands away a hard as I could. I could feel the blood trickle down my wrists, pulling harder and harder it finally snapped. I ripped the cloth out my mouth and lunged for the death eater. My fist connected with his jaw and my knee to his groin at the same second. He toppled over in pain as I fled from the room. The adrenalin at the moment in time was far greater than the pain.

Throwing open all the doors I finally found what I was looking for, a bathroom. After filling my mouth with water from the tap I grabbed the towels and ripped them into strips. Coving my blood covered body where it was pierced I was ready to continue with my mission.

I found a lift. It was old and doubted it would work, but by forcing the doors open I could climb up onto the top using the ladder in the shaft. I slipped past the lift and down to the second floor where there was a ventilation shaft. "Why, why, why, the hell is this is just turning into some sick movie" I muttered as I slipped into the shaft. Crawling down the dust filled tube was difficult. I had to slip down a centimetre at a time, my breath was rapid and my shoulders were aching but I managed to get to another opening. Just as I was about to swing down I heard voices, they were coming my way. Slipping back a bit I could hear what they were saying clearly.

"So what we doing about that lot back there then" The First voice was saying, the conversation continued.

"Well I think were waiting for Potter to turn up and walk through are door and you know what happens next, boom" They both laughed. Poking my head out I saw that the ventilation tube went round and down the corridor where the two death eaters had come from so I carried on. That's when I first saw them, tied up and just thrown on the floor like socks. There was one death eater guarding them. I slipped out of the tube silently, and sneaked up behind the death eater. After Grabbing him I flicked his wand out of his hand.

"So" I began, "what have you done to them, and I want the truth, no bull shit, keep voice down or I will kill you." I slowly lifted my hand off his mouth.

"Why would I tell you anything?" I just tightened my grip on his neck, "ok, ok, there just knocked out ok."

"How do I get out off here, without getting caught?" I asked

"The, the Ground floor is highly guarded, that's all I know, ouch, don't, ok the cellar, there are no guards down there."

"Ok you're coming with us" I then put a full body bind on him. Turning to the Weasley's I muttered "Finite Incantatem" to each of them. Running to there side I helped each of them up. Last of all I got to Ginny, "Finite Incantatem," As she opened her eyes I pulled her into my arms, that was the biggest relief of my life, to have her safely in my arms.

Bringing the death eater back we all filed of the room with him in the lead with two wands pointed at his back. "One wrong move, your dead, got that!" He nodded and they were off.

The Death eater lead us all off to a staircase at the back of the building. Its was not as grand as the rest of the house. It was made of corrugated iron and ran the entire height of the house.

As we got to the bottom of the stair case we found ourselves in a large open area with large concrete pillars holding the whole place up. We all were lead up to a small window, barely big enough to get us all out.

"So how we going to do this" I asked looking around, "this git has to go first as I'm not trusting my arse on his word but if he's out then we cant stop him running away"

"How about one of those short distance resistant spells" Ron said gaining an agreeing nod from the rest of group, "only problem is who can cast such a thing."

"Nope,"

"Nope, sorry"

"I know how to do it" Arthur said, "only problem is I'm not powerful enough to cast it," He gave me a look after that.

"Fine, how do you do it" I said giving in,

"Well you flick you wrist at him saying "blir nær" before bringing your wand back so it is pointing at you and gain as much power as you can into the beam and fire into yourself" Following his instructions I cast the spell first time, the light surrounded me and then travelled towards him bounding us together.

"Go on then" I said to the death eater nodding towards the window. He clambered up and out of the window. "No signs of wards then, I'll go next" I climbed up as well and released the restraint on the death eater. That's when I saw it, the death eaters standing up facing us, wands raised.

"Oh shit!" Ron shouted as he crawled through the window.

"Language Ron… oh shit, I mean ship" Molly said as she followed. Dropping my wand I walked over to the lead death eater very slowly. Step by step I got closer, closer still, bang! I kneed him straight into his sensitive parts, grabbing his wand I took out two of the death eaters as they were dazed like dear caught in a cars head lamps. The battle was on. Curses flew in every direction. "Reducto, stupefy**" that was the last one before I fell to my knees with pain generated by my scar. I was hit by about four full body binds.**

**"You've done well to get this far potter" came a very icy voice from the distance, "but you shall get no further, crucio." It was the worst yet, it rippled through my body like my blood was on fire. It was pulled of an amount of time later, I done know how long it was. **

**"Take the bindings off people, let him say his good buys," the vial creature screeched. I got to my feet slowly before looking upwards.**

**"Good buy"**

**"No don't talk like that, your not going to die," came Ginny's voice.**

**"Your mistaken there young fool, crucio, you shall learn your place to speak"**

**"I wasn't talking to them, I was talking to you" I punched him then, he wasn't expecting me to use muggle tactics. The adrenalin pumping round my blood produced so much power in knocked the snake down to the floor, I could see the white cloud forming across the eyes of the person in fount of me, I knew I had to finish it, raising my wand I started the word to end it all, **Avada… The black cloak flew in front of my wand… Kedavra. The green light ploughed into the death eater before the most evil wizard of an age disappeared from view with his life still intact. Pops surrounded the area as Aurors started flooding the area driving the rest of the death eaters away.

I walked over to the dead body on the floor, pulling back the mask it relived the face of Snape. He had blood trickling down his face and his whole body had a green tinge to it. Pushing the mask back down I walked over to the only family I have ever known and straight into my Ginny's arms.

"How touching, sorry but I have to finish what my master did not have the time to do. Didn't expect this did you, go and explain your story to the head of the Aurors and oh no, what do we have but the guy who is going to finish you off, for good, good buy."

"What, oh crap, no," rolling sideways Harry was able to get his wand out of his pocket while dodging the killing curse sent in his direction. Backing up against the finely carved wooden wall he shot off two powerful curses, "Expelliarmus, stupefy," knocking him to the ground. The Aurors came flooding in and knocked Harry out on sight.

Harry woke up in a dark room; there was a stone floor and a distinctive chill to the place.

"So you've finally woken up, what happened, why did you stun our boss?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tonk's, have you let him go, please tell me you haven't let him go"

"Calm down Harry we are keeping him until we know what happened, so what did happen, why attack him?"

"He was a death eater, he tried to kill me." Harry quickly ran through his story before Harry and Tonk's jumped up to leave.

"I can't let you go Harry. Not yet anyway." Sitting back down defeated the memories of the day ran through his head, pain, death eaters, green light, Ginny lying on the floor. "Ginny, she means so much to me, I can't lose her." That was the thought Harry fell asleep with.

"Ok you're free to go… oh sorry to wake you Mr Potter. Right lets get you out of here, sorry about are little mix up but he admitted to everything so we no longer need to keep you in custody."

"Thank you" Harry yawned before waking out of the minersty building and out into the deserted back ally in London. Harry just walked. Rain was running down his face but he didn't attempt to brush it off, the thoughts were too deeply stuck in his head repeating over and over again.

"He is going to pay for this!"


End file.
